Talk:The Nautilus
"The last 5 x 5 room seems as though it should exist in the same place as one of the other rooms, and contained the Sword of Saleem." INCORRECT ON BOTH COUNTS. Eonrpg 23:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) There was a puzzle...I swear to god someone hit me up with Modify Memory on both the Nautilus and leaving Graxboro the second time, and by 'modify' I mean 'delete and write over with 0s'. Deadelfwalking 23:17, December 26, 2009 (UTC) We should've just spent the Underdark trip letting Claire spam that on all of us. And in my case by "modify" I mean "learn not-sealed-or-repressed-but-doesn't-know-because-of-being-someone-else contents of". (God that was tortuous.) Chimegumi 23:19, December 26, 2009 (UTC) You're killing me here, Chi. Also, I play Modify Memory in such a way that it allows a person to access incidental or procedural memories that were lost naturally, like re-living your first day in J-dorm or remembering what happened during a Wolves' Milk binge. Or both. Eonrpg 23:34, December 26, 2009 (UTC) It was easy to read until I wanted it to make sense. Chimegumi 23:37, December 26, 2009 (UTC) This should be far more accurate. Jon's notes are bereft of all mention of a tapestry with interlocking gears or of an emotion stone, however. So...I'm not sure where those go. Deadelfwalking 16:42, January 8, 2010 (UTC) --- "And high above, depicted in a tower, Sat Conquest, robed in majesty and power, Under a sword that swung above his head, Sharp-edged and hanging by a single thread." - Canterbury Tales, The Knight's Tale, Nevill Coghill trans. "And all above depainted in a tower Saw I Conquest, sitting in great honor, With thilke that sharpe sword over his head Hanging by a subtle y-twined thread." - Same, D. Laing Purnes, ed. "And al above, depeynted in a tour, Saw I conquest sittinge in greet honour, With the sharpe sworde over his heed Hanginge by a sotil twynes threed." - Same, supposed to be the original. I know the story has the sword hanging over his head on a thread, not brandished above him, and that the closer you get to the original, the clearer that is. So it's probably irrelevant. But in my current bored state it stood out to me a bit, and by "a bit" I mean "enough to get me looking up alternate translations of that bit in particular." The "that" sword in one version seems interesting to me, but it doesn't appear to be in the original -- though I don't know that version of the language and thus don't know if "the" meant something more like "that" in context." Chimegumi 04:00, July 5, 2010 (UTC) And where does this come in? There are significent diffrences betwean this tale and the description in the article (unless you are operating on some hidden eyes-only version). Any resemblence seems to be, as they say in the movies, "purely coincidental". Break it down for us. AlanChu 13:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC) "The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head, and I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread..." --Rocky Horror Picture Show Eonrpg 17:58, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh for fuck's sake. It just stood out to me. I already said there's probably no relation, yes, it probably is just a coincidence. No, I don't know any more about the Nautilus than you do. I probably don't know any more about Canterbury Tales than you do either, assuming you've read that part. Sorry for bringing it up. Chimegumi 18:58, July 8, 2010 (UTC)